


The Right Place

by LeviThePantastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, harry pooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviThePantastic/pseuds/LeviThePantastic
Summary: He was just a boy trying to figure out where he belonged. (There might be a sequel)





	

He heard his name being called.It was his turn to be sorted in a house.Which house would it be? Hufflepuff?,Ravenclaw?,Gryffindor?,or Slytherin?  
He hopes that the hat would pick the house that was best suited for him.He shuffled up the steps,towards a stool where a dirty,brown,pointed hat rested on.  
“Come boy,we don’t have all day.” The hat said in a boisterous tone of voice.  
The boy hurriedly walked up the steps,but he could feel everyone's gaze on his back.Red sprouted on his pale cheeks covering up his faint freckles.  
He quietly got upon the dense stool and waited for the headpiece to be placed upon his head.He stilled for a moment.  
There was a slight breeze running through his short,curly chocolate colored hair.He felt nervous,everyone was staring at him,more specifically the hat that sat on his head.  
He hopes that the hat would understand his predicament.  
The students started to whisper to one another.They were wondering why the pointed hat took so long on sorting the boy.  
Then suddenly the hat shouted “SLYTHERIN!”   
It echoed across the entire great hall.The boy felt relieved that the attention was off of him.He got off the furniture and rushed towards the table filled with green and white.  
As he got closer to the table,he almost tripped over his feet,but the prefect grabbed his shoulders and steady him.  
“Welcome to Slytherin!,We’re not as bad as everyone thinks we are.We’re just the misunderstood.” The prefect greeted.  
And the boy knew he was sorted into the right house.


End file.
